The invention relates to a linear ball bush comprising a cage with a cage axis and with a plurality of ball circuits.
In such a linear ball bush the problem exists of charging the balls into the respective ball circuit. This problem can be solved by way of example in a manner in which after the installation of the track plates the balls are pressed through radially outwardly open slots of the cage into the respective return ball row. Another possible solution consists in that before the installation of the track plate in each case the balls are charged into the respective ball circuit, and the track plate is fitted only subsequently.